


Seduced by a Rogue: Wedge and Tycho

by SW_Banshee



Series: Seduced by a Rogue [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SW_Banshee/pseuds/SW_Banshee
Summary: Wedge and Tycho are on mission to contact Rebel spies. Between ESB and RotJ
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Tycho Celchu
Series: Seduced by a Rogue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550761
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted a number of years ago on other now-defunct Rogue Squadron sites.

Wedge looked across the breakfast table at the gloomy expression on his companion's face. Tycho was staring out the window at the nearly constant rain that had been plaguing the coastal town for the past several days.

"You're getting to be as bad as Hobbie. Cheer up, Tycho," Wedge encouraged.

Tycho turned back to the Corellian, a bemused look on his handsome face. "What did you just say?"

Wedge seemed taken back by the question. "I said for you to cheer up. The rain is supposed to let up tomorrow. We can go to the beach then."

The Alderaanian shook his head, his dark blonde hair falling down across his face. "I meant... what did you call me?"

The brown-eyed man shrugged. "I called you Tycho. That's your name, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. I just didn't think you knew it. During the six months I've known you, you've called me Lieutenant or Celchu or some variation of that."

Wedge knitted his brows in thought as he reviewed the past half-year. He frowned, running his hand through his dark hair. "I have, haven't I?" When the other man nodded, he replied softly, "I'm sorry."

Hobbie's voice drifted through Tycho's mind, _It's a defense mechanism. He's afraid of loosing another friend._

"You'll just have to make it up to me by taking me somewhere where there _really_ is a sun," he teased good-naturedly in an attempt to lighten the suddenly black mood.

"How was I to know it would be raining for four days straight? This place advertises that they have fewer than three days of rain each _year_!" Wedge replied in exasperation.

Tycho shrugged and the pair grew silent for a short time, continuing to eat their meal. Blue eyes returned to contemplating the rain on what was supposed to be a sunny beach resort. He sighed, "Why did I let you talk me into this?"

Wedge smiled knowingly, "Probably because I would've asked Hobbie next and you didn't want to be stuck back at the base alone with Wes for two weeks."

Tycho snorted, "You're assuming Hobbie would've agreed to come with you. Then _you_ would have been stuck with Wes."

The Corellian shook his head, "Oh, no. I'm not leaving you and Hobbie alone together. I've read Luke's report about the last time."

Tycho's eyes grew wide and he put a hand on his chest. "It wasn't my fault!" he exclaimed incredulously.

It was Wedge's turn to snort. "Funny, that's the same thing Hobbie says. One of these days I'm going to have to get the _full_ story out of the two of you. I'm sure there's a lot that didn't make it into that report."

"I'd like to see you try," he challenged, grinning smugly.


	2. Chapter 2

The pair made a dash across the courtyard to the cottage they were sharing. Both men were soaked through by the time they again reached shelter.

"I hope it stops raining soon. I was looking forward to spending some time in the sun," Wedge grumbled as he peeled off his soaked over shirt. He headed into the bedroom, divesting himself of wet garments along the way.

"Me, too. I haven't been to a beach since I left home," Tycho agreed. He was a few steps behind his CO, pulling off his own damp clothing. There was a distinct sadness to his voice whenever he mentioned his home world.

Wedge crossed to a chest of drawers and pulled out a few items. He tossed Tycho a blue silk robe, matching boxers and a towel from the nearby linen closet. He pulled out a black ensemble for himself and slipped into it then began towel-drying his hair.

The blond chuckled as he held up the robe before putting it on. "I do hope you have a suitable revenge planned to get Wes back for this."

"I'm working on it," Wedge retorted. "I still can't believe he did this to us."

The two men had been sent to the resort to make contact with a Rebel spy. Upon arriving, they learned their reservations had been changed to the honeymoon bungalow. To make matters worse, there were no other accommodations available thanks to a popular annual celebration that was serving as their cover.

The porter had smirked as he led them to the cozy one-bedroom cottage away from the main hotel. Wedge thought he would never miss the presence of droids - until now - as the annoyed Rogues tried hard to ignore the knowing glances.

Their anger subsided when they entered the accommodations. The cottage had a fully stocked kitchen with a mini-bar and enough pre-prepared meals that the "happy couple" would not have to leave the love nest for several days.

The fresher included a two-person whirlpool tub. The bedroom sported a bed large enough to land an x-wing on, complete with overhead mirrors and spectacular view of a secluded cove. The surprise was a chest of drawers with silk lingerie and an assortment of toys to make things just that much more interesting.

Wedge settled on the floor, his back against the bed, and spread several data cards out in front of him. The Corellian slid one of the cards into the datapad he'd retrieved from the bedside table.

Tycho watched him closely; wishing things were different. He trusted Wedge with his life but was afraid to trust him with his heart. His time at the Imperial Academy had taught him that painful lesson about Corellians.

"So, what are our plans for today? I don't think we have a contact point set up."

Wedge shrugged. "We've been here for three days. Three days, three meetings, three no shows. I thought we might enjoy ourselves today." He changed out data cards and began reviewing the contents of the new card. "Here it is," he stated triumphantly and handed the pad up to Tycho, who was sitting on the bed.

The blonde read over the tourist guide and lifted his head to meet Wedge's intense brown-eyed gaze. "This is on the other side of the planet," he stated.

"Yep. It's not raining there," Wedge replied smugly. "Unless you would rather stay here and explain exactly what happened when we left you and Hobbie alone last time," he suggested.

Tycho's blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "You seem awfully sure you can convince me to tell you about that."

Never one to back down from a challenge, Wedge grabbed one of Tycho's bare feet and began tickling it. Tycho yelped in surprise and then pounced on Wedge; they struggled briefly before Tycho succeeded in pinning Wedge to the floor with his hands above his head.

Both men were breathing hard from the exertion and their robes had slipped open. Scheming brown eyes watched Tycho, knowing the blonde had a slight upper hand in size and strength. But Wedge was Corellian and therefore had a distinct advantage in the "never play fair" department.

He twisted one wrist free and snaked his hand around the back of Tycho's neck, fingers burying in the soft blonde hair. Before Tycho realized what was happening, he was pulled down into a searing kiss. He stiffened in surprise but Wedge persisted and the Alderaanian gave in with a soft moan, relaxing against the younger man.

_Works every time_ , thought Wedge smugly as he rolled over on top of the other, pressing the length of their bodies together. It was then that he realized his mistake, as all thoughts were lost in a haze of desire.


	3. Chapter 3

Wedge's Corellian blood had been denied for too long; the fever was on him, fueled by the other's proximity and the amount of skin in contact. Until now, Wedge had carefully pushed away his growing attraction to Tycho, hiding it by refusing to get close to the other man. From what he had seen, the Alderaanian had shown impeccable taste in women and no interest in men at all.

Luke's departure had not helped matters either, forcing Wedge and Tycho to spend more time together since they were now the Rogues' CO and XO. When Wedge had complained to Luke, the Jedi had scolded him playfully and replied that things weren't always what they seemed.

Tycho again moaned softly and struggled to regain the upper position. Both sets of hands were exploring but when Wedge grabbed his backside and pulled their groins together, Tycho regained some semblance of awareness. He pressed his hands to Wedge's chest and rolled off his CO. He quickly sat up and turned his back.

Wedge's mind was still foggy, the passion pumping through him in agonizing torture. "Tycho, I'm sorry," he rasped as he sat up. He reached out his hand but stopped short of placing it on the other's shoulder.

Tycho shook his head and glanced back at the other man. "I'm the one who should apologize. I’ve spent time with enough Corellians to know how you would react," his voice was soft, sad and apologetic.

At that pronouncement, Wedge dropped his hand back into his lap. He was right; Tycho wasn't interested in him. "I should have known," he mumbled despondently.

Tycho turned around to face the other. He lifted an eyebrow and tilted his head questioningly.

Wedge sighed; he knew that look. Tycho would push until he got his answer. "Alderaanians tend to be rather... proper... in their relationships."

Tycho knitted his brows, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Wedge waved his hand between them, "Just that you would never be interested in someone..." He shrugged, "like me."

Tycho nodded in understanding, "You mean men." He surprised the other by chuckling softly and brushing Wedge's cheek with the back of his hand. "Aleraanians and Corellians are not that different. The fact that you are male does not prevent me from being attracted to you."

Tycho dropped his hand from Wedge's cheek, softening his voice to take the sting from his words. "The main difference is that we don't 'kiss and tell'. We keep our passions private. To us, sex is an expression of friendship, caring and trust. To Corellians, it's just a matter of finding a warm body to enjoy a little fun for the evening."

Wedge bristled, "Maybe for most, but not me." He thought about the Antilles family history. There was some contention as to whether the name originated on Alderaan or Corellia; both branches claimed supremacy. Others, including his own family, insisted that there was no relation at all and that it was mere coincidence.

For the first time, Wedge wondered if there was some connection. He was always considered a little odd since he was a Corellian that just couldn't partake in casual sex. He, too, felt the need for something deeper. If only he could convince Tycho of that. He closed his eyes and dropped his chin to his chest in frustration.

Tycho gently lifted Wedge's face so their eyes met. His next words were as hard for him to say, as he knew they would be for Wedge to hear. "I don't do one-night stands. Nor will I be your substitute for Luke"

Wedge shook his head, "It wasn't like that... I mean..." Wedge sighed, "We’re just friends." His voice was so soft Tycho had to strain to hear it.

Tycho shifted uncomfortably, feeling that perhaps it was time to change the subject. He retrieved the dropped datapad and slid over beside Wedge. "Let's get out of this rain; it's starting to affect our moods. We can finish this discussion over dinner and drinks _after_ we've had some fun."

Wedge looked up through his dark bangs and smiled in relief. "That sounds like a good idea. I think the hotel has a speeder we can rent."


	4. Chapter 4

The two Rogues spent the day in the sun, sand and surf. By the end of the day, their playful banter had taken on an innuendo-filled undertone. Once back at the hotel, they shared a drink and took quick showers in preparation for an evening out since the rain had finally stopped.

"Where do you want to go?" Wedge asked as he pulled on his boots.

Tycho grinned wickedly from in front of the mirror where he was brushing his hair, "How about that club from two nights ago?"

Wedge scrunched his nose and shook his head. "That blonde will probably be there."

"I thought you liked blondes," Tycho teased suggestively.

Wedge's cheeks turned bright pink and he ducked his chin, "It's not that I don't find her attractive. It's just... she'll want to dance and... I can't dance."

Tycho decided he liked a blushing Wedge. "I don't mind teaching you," he offered, holding out his arms.

Wedge eyed the blonde warily and then stepped closer. "You may want to put your boots on for this."

Tycho chuckled softly, "I'll take my chances." He placed Wedge's hands on his waist and his hands on the Corellian's shoulders. "I'll lead at first and then you can take over when you get the hang of things."

Wedge nodded and they began moving with Wedge watching his feet. Tycho was an excellent dancer and Wedge quickly picked up a simple Alderaanian waltz.

Tycho slipped his hand under the other's chin and lifted his head. "You should look your partner in the eye." He stepped closer so that Wedge no longer had a view of their feet. "Your turn. It's just like in the cockpit. You lead and I'll follow."

Wedge nodded uncertainly and took over the lead. He tried to concentrate on the movements but all he could think about was how blue Tycho's eyes were. Wedge tensed when the blonde moved even closer, placing his head on Wedge's shoulder and filling the Corellian's senses with the scent of Tycho's freshly washed hair.

Tycho was enjoying the feel of being in Wedge's arms. All his previous promises about getting involved with Corellians flew straight out the airlock. The two men had gotten to know each other better the past several days and over the course of the afternoon Tycho had begun to believe he had misread Wedge greatly.

Wedge could feel the fever building again as he brushed his cheek against the soft blonde hair. Without realizing what he was doing, he placed a kiss on Tycho's neck, producing a shiver.

Tycho felt his own passion rising and turned to meld their mouths together. He could feel the other's body heat seeping through his shirt. He coaxed Wedge's lips apart, moaning as he searched out the other's flavor.

It was all Wedge could do to summon the willpower to step away, ending the kiss. "We shouldn't," he panted. "If we don't stop now, I'm not sure I'll be able to." He wasn't sure he could take another rejection.

The fact that Wedge was willing to break the encounter was enough to finally convince the Aleraanian of his sincerity. Tycho smiled and cupped Wedge's cheek in his hand. "It's already too late," he breathed huskily into the other's ear. He slid his hands down Wedge's chest, opening buttons along the way.

Wedge stilled Tycho's hands with his own and leaned back to look him in the eyes. "Are you sure?" When the blonde nodded, he continued, "I should probably warn you, I don't do one-night stands, either." He grinned mischievously and leaned forward to nibble on one of Tycho's earlobes. "I can be rather possessive, too."

Tycho shivered again and tilted his head to allow Wedge access to his throat. "Seems we have something else in common," he husked. He finished removing Wedge's shirt and turned his attention to the undershirt.

By the time Wedge was bare-chested, he had Tycho's shirt off and pants unfastened. Tycho was nibbling along his collarbone, hands roaming over exposed skin. He was surprised when his knees bumped against the bed, only then realizing they were still dancing.

They fell on the bed, tussling to see who would end up on top, shedding their remaining clothing during the process. Tycho won the battle, again pinning Wedge underneath him. The blonde began nuzzling along his CO's neck before again seeking the elusive taste that was Wedge Antilles.

Wedge's hands continued their earlier explorations, ending with a solid grasp on Tycho's firm buttocks. He lifted his hips, bringing their erections together in a startling friction of skin on skin. Both men hissed and began to thrust, their blood boiling with unreleased excitement.

Wedge's fingers worked their way into the cleft between Tycho's perfectly formed cheeks, searching out and teasing his entrance. Tycho moaned and intensified his movements.

Lips, hands and bodies moved in an unheard rhythm, punctuated by soft moans and hoarse cries. Tycho threw his head back and closed his eyes, spasms racking his body as he climaxed. The sight and sensations were enough to push Wedge over the edge as well.

Tycho collapsed on top of Wedge, disregarding and further mixing the sticky warmth on their bellies. Wedge wrapped his arms tightly around the other's shoulders, covering his face in gentle kisses.

Tycho snuggled deeper into the offered comfort, purring softly. "I sssoooo needed that," he drawled.

"Mmmm," Wedge agreed. He rolled them over and started to pull away when strong arms and legs gripped him tightly, preventing him from moving.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tycho snarled. He'd had his fill of Corellians leaving in the middle of the night. Not this time. Not with Wedge.

Wedge chuckled softly and relaxed against Tycho. "You weren't kidding about being possessive, were you?" He kissed the blonde's nose playfully, "I only wanted to get something to clean us up with."

Tycho felt foolish; he should have known better. How many times had Hobbie pointed out Wedge's loyalty? That aside, where was Wedge going to go? They were stuck here together for another ten days. He released his hold and watched as his new lover padded quickly into the 'fresher.

When Wedge returned to the bedroom, the view that met him took his breath away. Tycho was sprawled across the bed on his back, one leg bent slightly behind the other with his head resting in one hand. His other hand lay across his stomach, absently rubbing their combined essence into his skin. Wedge growled predatorily, feeling his body respond with renewed interest.

Tycho shifted his hips seductively. "Like what you see?" he asked in his most sultry voice.

Wedge nodded incoherently and stalked toward the bed, stopping briefly at the chest of drawers and opening the drawer with the toys. He hastily grabbed a tube of lube and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Tycho nodded, smiling.

He tossed the towel and damp washcloth on the bed and then climbed up Tycho's body, kissing along legs, thighs, and nuzzling the other's growing arousal. He quickly lubed up a couple of fingers and slid one slowly in, watching as Tycho closed his eyes and bunched his fists in the covers.

After the previous orgasm, Tycho was ready quickly and he whimpered when Wedge pulled out his fingers. Wedge positioned himself over his friend, leaning down to capture his lips before slowly plunging forward.

Their bodies melded into one, passion and desire taking over as the intensity grew. Wedge took Tycho in hand in time with the movements of their bodies.

Tycho groaned and stilled Wedge's hand with his own. "Not yet. I want to be inside you."

Wedge kissed Tycho hard. "You must. I can't unless you do." At Tycho's confused look, he smiled. "I'll explain later. For now, just believe me when I tell you there'll be plenty of time."

Tycho felt warmth spread throughout his body as Wedge resumed his movements. Lights exploded behind Tycho's eyes and he arched his back as climax took him. The tremors set off Wedge's own completion as he thrust even deeper.

Both men lay quietly, the only sounds their heartbeats and heavy breathing. Slowly, they regained their senses, amid tender kisses and lots of nuzzling. Wedge wrapped his arms around Tycho and again rolled them over so the Alderaanian was resting over his heart.

Tycho chuckled softly, "I've been thinking."

"About...?" Wedge prompted.

He propped himself on his elbows so he could look into his CO's soft brown eyes. "Maybe Wes wasn't alone in setting us up like this."

Wedge glanced around their room, "You think he had help?"

Tycho grinned, "Sort of. I think it may have been Hobbie's idea."

Wedge barked a laugh. "Now that you mention it, Hobbie _was_ kind of hinting that maybe..." He lifted his head to nibble on the blonde's ear.

Tycho's stomach grumbled, breaking the mood. He laughed and pulled away, "My turn. I'll go fix dinner."

Before he could move, Wedge wrapped his arms tightly around the Alderaanian's shoulders. "Hurry back. I'll be waiting for you."


End file.
